comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2014-05-25 - The start of something
Jason actually shows up his red hoodie, and almost before he can get into the door, the young black pug goes barking and leaps at him. He ends up leaning down to pick the noisy thing up, "Hey ugly," he says with a hint of a smile to his tone. "I gave you to Grant as a guard dog, not an attack dog goof." Still, the gym seems operational, and his blue eyes search for Grant instinctively. "Guess the old man hasn't thrown you out yet...," this part said quietly. It's about 7 PM, it's after those that show up right after work had already did their workouts and left. It is still light outside, if you can call that light in Gotham City. Every day seems a little gloomy most of the time. The weather has warmed up, but the wind can be a bit chilled still. One day it be 80s, next it be 60s...stupid unpredictable weather. The fact Jason is wearing a hoodie though? Likely a bit too warm clothing for today. Wildcat is actually doing his exercise for the afternoon. That being jumping rope. He does it with blinding speed, both feet, and occasionally crosses his hands as he jumps. He regards Jason with his usual gruff expression for a moment then walks over. If ever a man radiated menace it's Ted. He does it naturally and is quite unaware of it at times. Of course this being Jason, he might be aware and might it might be intentional. "Socker! Don't bite him ... you just got all yer shots." In the background, the gym's pretty empty. Just the one girl over there on the uneven bars; she's just doing circles around the lower bar really. A full splits to let her past the higher bar, then slowing to balance fully vertical with her feet aimed at the ceiling. She turns a full 180 degrees, turning her hands to allow it, and then her momentum takes her back into a spin. Bouncing off of the higher bar she recoils, fully around again and switches to flipping around the upper bar. Spinning quickly, she full-splits again and allows momentum to carry her up and into the air, to land in a solid dismount that has her right foot slightly forward, arms raised in classic posture. Wildcat holds out six fingers to the girl and goes, "Pfft." The door to the gym opens and in steps ace reporter Clark Kent. He takes a moment to look around and then after straightening his tie, he moves further into the room. He clears his throat lightly. "I'm sorry to interrupt..." He looks around. "I'm not sure if you're still open or not..I'm Clark Kent. I'm looking for Mr. Grant?" Cassandra in the background turns and hops a few times back towards the uneven bars. She's breathing fairly strongly, the exercise fairly good if you really push yourself. A nod of recognition for Wildcat's comment, then she grabs the upper bar with a hop and does five very slow chinups. Then she lets go and backsteps to the Olympic-approved starting point. Runs to the bars and starts another set. A snort comes from Jason A.K.A. the man known as Jay, "As loving as always Grant." Still, he pets the pug's head and tries not to get licked in the face. When he's bored with dodging the dog's tongue, he sets the black pug back on the floor. "So...you named him." There is a quietness from Jay at that part as the fact Grant named the dog registers. He doesn't seem disturbed by the menacing, after you get kidnapped by Batman after hitting him with a tire iron...well...you kinda get used to menacing as 'normal mood'. Yes, Batman has issues, we all know this. The naming of the dog? MUCH more important people! Though Jay notices the girl in the background on the high bars. "Who's the cute girl?" He doesn't recognize her as Cassandra Cain yet...he knows of her, has photos of her thanks to her having ties to Oracle and Batman both, but has he met her? No. Damn stalker that he is...alright so he HAD issues, yes, HAD. We will pretend that's a HAD anyway. Though Jay does quiet down when Clark enters, blinking a bit beneath his upraised hoodie. Wildcat holds up an excuse me finger at Jason and turns to Kent. "If you're not a bill collector, angry husband, or cop, I'm Ted Grant. What can I do for you Mr. Kent? I read your column by the way. Call me Ted." He sticks a hand out to shake. Cassandra Cain flips over the raised bar, pivots at her uppermost height a full 360, and repeats the motion a few times. Then she gets some momentum and releases into the air above the bar, full splits in the air, and flips over the bar to catch it again when she falls. She gets above the bar again as if the aerial display was nothing major in her tight sports bra and sweat pants, and balances with her feet straight up in the air. Then starts walking her hands along the bar, simply balancing. Cassandra's hair is possibly longer than it was, but she's currently in some intense focus. Clark smiles and shakes Ted's hand. "None of the above. I'm actually interested in asking you a few questions about the exhibition match between Supergirl and Superboy that occured not too long ago." Pieces like this weren't usually Clark's style, but after having begged Perry for his job back after being gone for so long in deep space, he'd take anything he could get at this point. As he pushes his glasses up onto his nose, he takes note of everyone else in the room. Hmm. Cassandra Cain and Jason Todd. Cassandra's acrobatics claim his attention for a moment. He comments, "She's quite good." He focuses his attention back on Ted. "Do you have time for an interview, Ted? If you're busy, I can come back another time." Wildcat looks around. "Son, people don't come out here much after dark. It's still Gotham. Now is perfect. Sit down. You like scones? Have some coffee. I just want to have a word with Red Riding Hood over there." The gangly guy behind the counter sets a mug and plate out for Clark and the scones look good. Fresh if you have your super nose on. Ted walks over to the 'Hood and says, "I owe you a first class beating for what you did here. I'm just taking my time paying up. Understand. Having said that, if you don't smoke yer welcome, kid. Thanks for the mutt. Don't do that again." Ted sticks a hand out to Jason. The female acrobat flips off of the raised bar to the lower, grabbing it over her head and turning to give herself a good spiral of momentum as she goes around the lower bar. She pikes with her feet on the bar and flips back up to the raised bar, does a few fairly simple extended arcs with her legs slightly spread so they won't interact with the lowered bar, and then dismounts with speed! She curls into a ball in the air, body turning both sideways and backwards, and lands quietly with that right foot slightly forward again, but her arms raised in classic posture. Alright, girl more interesting than Mr. Kent. "Mmmmm." Yes, 'Jay' is totally checking out the girl. "Asian...," and his expression becomes thoughtful. His foot moves though, "Don't you dare piss on me Socker," the tone firm. It makes the dog whimper and seem to pout...and yes, the dog was hiking up its leg. "Bloody hell, what are you teaching this dog Grant? Dog didn't even buy me dinner first." But 'Jay' then blinks at Grant's words as if not sure how to take them. He hesistates, and finally holds a hand out to change, "I guess. But I'll deal with the replacement on some things, but I do owe you for the umm..paint incident." He almost sounds guilty, like he regrets something. Clark chuckles. "I love scones. And thank you for the coffee as well." He finds himself a seat but he can't help but overhear the interchange between Jason and Ted. Of course, he pretends that he doesn't hear a word of it. As he waits for Ted's return, he watches Cassandra go through her routine. Wildcat heads back to the coffee counter but keeps an eye on the girl gymnast. Kent might notice he's a little preoccupied. "Sorry Mr. Kent. One of my local projects. Socker! Get off Mr. Kent's leg! Oh for ... sorry Kent." Ted grabs the dog. Cassandra Cain wipes her hands off on a towel, then runs the towel over her head and shoulders. She's glowing nicely from the workout, which is appropriate for its level of difficulty. Then walks to the sink and proceeds to dunk her head in the sink and turn on the taps to run cold water all over her head, effectively blocking any chance of her hearing anything that anyone is saying. And wow, did 'Jay' just get distracted as he stares at Cassandra's..."Umm...," he then stares over at Kent, Socker, Grant, and...he bursts into laughter. It's a rough sound, as if he doesn't do it very often. "I think...that just made my day. I'm going to go see if I get my hands broke now," and he goes to head over to Cassandra Cain with a smirk on his mouth. Clark makes an almost disgusted face as he looks down at the dog attempting to hump his leg. He takes in a breath and lets it out softly. "Please, call me Clark." He withdraws a pad and pen from his coat pocket. "Now, let's get down to business. I.." And then Clark takes notice of Jason heading towards Cassandra and he murmurs under his breath. "Don't do it. It's not worth it.." He then looks at Ted. "Your friend is about to make a fatal mistake." Wildcat says, "Nah. I only let her kill one guy a week and she's at her quota now." A tightly dressed man comes from the office, he's actually a gay stripper that teaches pole dancing here! "Ted! You got a phone call. Something about an ex-girlfriend!" Oh, that should be a fun mess to clean up! As a rest Grant has to excuse himself for the emergency! The door to the gym opens and shuts quietly. Kate stands there, her gym bag slung over one shoulder. She pulls her sunshades off casually, green eyes darting about the room, taking note of the people inside. A small frown touches her expression when she doesn't see Ted. Shrugging, Kate wanders over to the a pull up bar. Casually dumping her bag on the floor, she pulls on a pair of workout gloves before attacking the bar, pulling herself up at rapid speed. Every five pulls ups she drops one hand and does five with just one hand, the resorts back to two hands. Over and over again. Cassandra Cain gets her head out of the sink and wrings out her hair, completely unconcerned with whoever this person is that she can see out of the corner of her eye. She's obviously aware, just isn't reacting. Towel again around her neck and she grabs a thin sweat top which she pulls on over the visible scarring on arms and torso that she also wasn't paying attention to so long as she could stay focused. Then she puts the towel on the rack, letting her hair drip into the top without bothering to dry it and turns to look at the two newcomers. Clark Kent and Jason Todd. She raises her chin in acknowledgement but nothing more, face curiously noncommittal. She glances at Kate and raises a silent eyebrow. Clark watches Ted have to go do whatever it is he does and looks down at the dog. He sighs heavily as he places his pen and pad back into his coat. "Well, no interview for me today." He rises to his feet and after returning the nod to Cassandra, he takes note of the newcomer. Pushing his glasses up onto his nose, he gathers his things and seems to be heading towards the exit. 'Jay' glances one last time at Cassandra and then makes a grunting sound, before he turns reluctantly away. "Hey, Clark right? Grant will likely free up soon, but anyway...." and he's walking toward Clark for right now. "As a reporter, think you can answer some questions rather than ask them?" It's 'Jay', rudeness is a given, but he's trying...and likely has a purpose behind it. Kate Kane stops for a moment after a hundred pull-ups. She leans over and retrieves her mp3 player from her gym bag. A quick glance around, Kate pulls her sweatshirt off, revealing a black sports bra and yet more paler than pale skin, a pair of dog tags glitter around her neck. She puts the earbuds of her mp3 player in her ears, tucking the player into her pants pocket. The redhead bounces on the balls of her feet as she eyes the pull up bar a moment. She hops up, grasping the bar. However, she doesn't resume her previous exercise, instead she limberly picks her legs up, putting them above the bar at the knee, then locks her feet together. Letting go, she swings into an upside down postion and proceeds to do aerial sit ups, bringing her head up to her knees each time. Cassandra Cain actually heads for the showers for a bit. Which actually wouldn't do her much good in current company but whatever. Her head is aching like crazy for some reason. Clark pauses to a stop when Jason steps in front of him. He looks at the younger man as he considers his request. "That would depend on the question. How can I help you, Mr. Todd?" Clark asks while looking the younger man in the eye. His gaze goes over to the young woman doing pull ups, then he focuses his attention back to Jason with an expectant look. There is a stiffeness to 'Jay's' shoulders at the use of 'Mr. Todd'. Clark may realize...yep, totally not public knowledge people! He smiles a bit stiffly. Hell, even Kate Kane showing off how buff she is, isn't properly distracting the young man. "Huh...interesting." Not that the conversation likely gets through to Kate who is wearing headphones. Clark may or may not notice that Jason is armed, he has some knives hidden on him and a handgun at his lower back, but he doesn't seem to be reaching for anything and he's working at keeping his body language non-threatening for the most part...mostly for Grant. He owes Grant. "I think you got the wrong man Clark," 'Jay' states, arms crossing over his chest lightly. But his blue eyes narrow, his hair has the slight scent of hair dye if Clark picks it up as the white streak he gained after his resurrection is hidden. But a frown starts to form deeper on his face and his brow knits as if something bothers him, something Clark can't really see. His mind was a mess after his resurrection, his obsession with Batman helped re-capture those memories, but not everything was re-obtained clear as daylight originally by far. "Who are you?" The tone reflects some confusion, rather than his earlier aggression. Kate Kane pauses and hangs there as she takes note of the rather large man in the suit, then the younger man he is speaking to. Something about the younger man makes her wary. A fighter can recognize a fighter, maybe that's it... Regardless, Kate resumes her sit-ups, relentlessly pushing herself. Once she hits two hundred sit ups she drops from the pull-up bar, landing on her hands in a handstand postion. She doesn't right herself, oh no, instead she remains in a handstand and amazingly, she begins to do push-ups, sneakered feet pointing straight up in the air. Normally a person would need a wall to lean against to keep balance. Kate doesn't, and she makes it look like the easiest thing in the world. Several of the customers, and even a few of the trainers, pause to gawk at the redhead. Eventually Kate does notice the onlookers. A grin touches ruby lips and she gives people something to really gawk at. Spreading her legs a bit to keep balance, she removes one hand from the floor and manages to do ten handstanding push-ups with one arm before having to put her free hand back down. There is a smattering of applause. Clark remains still, letting Jason work it out on his own. Clark has an eidectic memory, so forgetting Jason's facial features wasn't really an option for him. He idly pushes his glasses up onto his nose again as he listens to the questions from him. He offers the young man a lopsided smile. "Are those the questions for me that you had in mind?" Is almost stated nonchalantly. He knew the man was armed, and he's not even remotely worried about it. However, he does answer his last question. "I'm a friend of Bruce Wayne's." There is quiet from Jason. He actually forces himself to glance away to check out Kate Kane. Seems to be safer at face value. But there is a careful breath taken, and he does glance back at Clark. "So...part of the little 'club'." There is an awkward one-shouldered shrug from 'Jay'. "I go by Jay usually these days. Easier that way, less paperwork for...well, coming back from the dead, right?" There is quiet from him, then he says, "I...think I remember who you are. Memories aren't all clear, not all of them. They get better over time." Perhaps a clue to what he went through to get where he is now. "Anyway, you....are...the boyscout, right?" It took him a while to pinpoint it, and even then, he isn't absolutely sure. Kate Kane pauses suddenly in her handstand pushups. She looks between Jason and Clark intently. Someone with red hair and pale skin knows how to read lips. The conversation doesn't make any sense to her. Boy scouts and coming back from the dead? Whatever. Eventually Kate puts her feet back down and stands, using a towel from her gym bag to wipe the sweat from her face. Pulling the workout gloves off, she goes and fetches a couple of boxing gloves that would fit her and finds a heavy bag to work on. ... Okay. There is something up with this woman. She attacks the heavy bag like a woman possessed. At first it starts off as the standard jab, jab, straight punch. But as she progresses it becomes more and more hostile, each punch stronger than the last... Then she adds her legs into the mix, straight thrust kicks, jumping side kicks, even jumping roundhouse kicks. The bag wobbles haphazardly on the chain, the anchor in the ceiling barely maintaining its grip. Kate doesn't look like she is going to ease up any time soon. Clark straightens his tie again. "I'm not quite sure what 'club' you refer to..Jay. But it's good that you recognized me." He shoves his hands into the pockets of his pants, all casual like. "Listen...I know a little bit of what it's like to die and come back from the dead. If you ever want to talk about it, or rant about it. Just let me know. I was surprised to see you here, actually." He glances over his shoulder at Kate and takes a moment to marvel at her skill. "She's good." Which is about the same thing he said about Cassandra earlier when she was doing her acrobatics. Dude, if she's not one of the Bats, maybe she should be! Or Wildcat Woman maybe? Hehehehe, that's a funny thought. Jason does keep track of Kate Kane, being her skill level and physical conditioning is obvious to him. A snort, "Ya...talk about awkward. You totally wouldn't approve." But perhaps there is some of that kid still in him that hero worshipped the Justice League members, because it didn't hold the bite one would expect from Red Hood. As for Kate? "Ya, she is. Knows a number of different styles and techniques, and I'd say her body conditioning ranks up there almost with mine." He raises a hand to tug a bit on the hoodie that shadows his face. "Anyway? I was employeed here briefly, as Grant's sparring partner. Well, before I painted the place red and left a broken body in the ring. But don't worry, the replacement lived," a bitter smirk there, and a hint of the dark anger that lays beneath the surface. Leave it to Jason to try and push Superman! The redhead suddenly ceases her attacks, taking several steps backwards. Still in guard position, she bends her knees, green eyes staring at the heavy bag intently. Every muscle in her body is taut, her breathing heavy, yet steady. Her sneakers grind into the floor, as though seeking better traction. What the hell is she doing? Clark smirks. "You'd be surprised, Jay." He listens while he describes leaving someone in the ring near dead..after painting the walls. Whatever reaction he was hoping to get from Clark, all he gets is a slight shrug. "Probably not the smartest thing you could have done. Attempting to keep a low profile and all. You know how well of a detective Bruce is. Unless that's your goal..to draw him out?" He raises a black eyebrow slightly. "Ah, he had a smart mouth anyway, lucky he lived. And people call me smart mouthed." Jason wrinkles his nose at those words. "Already did. Anyway, low profile doesn't equal twitter account, don't you follow social media Clark? You really should." 'Jay' raises a hand and tweaks his own nose thoughtfully. "I wonder if she is single?" Wildcat exits the office and gets an arm around Tony's neck. "I have a list of ex's organized category by the phone for a reason. Chloe is clearly listed under the 'tell her I'm dead' category. In fact, tell her I turned gay before I died just to be sure. Okay?" He gives the dance instructor a playful shove. Tony does a baletsy bow of mock contriteness. "If you're thinking of turning I can get you lessons, Mr. Grant," he says running back to his class. Ted rejoins Clark and Jason, "Sorry to keep you waiting, gents." There isn't a sound, not a warning. She doesn't shout, or even grunt. Kate simply rushes towards the heavy bag in the small space between her and it. She performs a devastating lunging side kick to the center of the bag. The power of the kick must be incredible, because the bag swings back violently, then there is a sharp CRACK from the ceiling where the bag is anchored and the chain is torn loose by force and momentum. The heavy bag flips away, landing a good ten feet away from where it once hung. The whole gym goes deathly silent and all eyes turn to Kate, then to the bag, then to Kate. To her credit, Kate is smiling slightly, obviously pleased with herself as she idily removes the boxing gloves. Wildcat leans over to his lanky assistant and says "Just put it on her tab. I make people lay out a big deposit for a reason." Clark's attention is grabbed by Kate yet again when she destroys the heavy bag. He pushes his glasses up onto his nose. "Unnecessary." He comments dryly before turning his attention back to Jason. He gives him his card. "Just in case you change your mind about what we talked about. You can reach me at this number." He pauses. "And to answer your question, no, I don't follow social media." When Ted returns, he dips his head slightly. "Not a problem, Ted. I was just chatting with Jay here." "Saw that coming a mile away," is what 'Jay' says after the moment of silence to mourn the poor bag. "So, I'm giving her a seven for now, with a potential to go higher on a scale of ten. Because honestly? That was really sexy." No shame from Jason, NONE. Did you expect any? And for Grant? "Hey old man. So, what's it like being gay and dead? The latter sucks, but don't know about the former personally." Yes, he's totally teasing Ted, and there is a crack on his lips as the force themselves into a half smirk, half grin. For Clark? "It is fun Clark. Geez, boyscout," 'Jay' teases the man. But he then says, "I'll catch you later then Clark, take care of yourself and all that jazz," while he goes to do that interview with Wildcat. Wildcat makes a quick punching motion at Jason behind Clarks back as they head for the office. Kate Kane calmly puts the boxing gloves back up and puts her workout gloves back on. She moves on to a speed bag, or she was, as one of the employes stop her. Kate sighs, putting hands on her hips as the man whispers to her while pointing at the destroyed heavy bag. With a roll of her eyes, she goes back to her gym bag, retrieves her wallet and pulls out five one hundred dollar bills, handing them over to the man. The man takes the money with a shocked look, then manages to smile brightly and nod, waving her towards the speed bag. While Grant heads off with Clark into the office, 'Jay' heads on over to Kate and the speed back. "You just want to break inanimate objects, or interested in something a little more fun?" A bold statement in either case. Kate Kane is attacking the speed bag with all the same viciousness she showed its heavier cousin. The voice snaps her out of her rythmn and she grabs the bag from wobbling. Turning to the man, she looks him up and down, an eyebrow raising slightly. Pulling the earbuds from her ears, she speaks in a soft voice, "What do you mean by that, mister?" Apparently she didn't have her music turned up all that high. "High level of physical conditioning, you know multiple martial arts....why not enjoy something more real than a punching bag, and I don't mean some sissy sparring match either." 'Jay' grins wickedly in the shadow of his red hoodie, flashing white teeth. "You got the money to gain entry, and it be a good chance to crack some heads that need it." Kate Kane frowns, "You mean street fighting?" She is just on the cusp of telling this stranger a resounding no... But she pauses and seems to think twice. What if she managed to get some really good intel? It's possible. Pushing her sweat drenched hair back, she eyes the man, "Tell me more about it." "Go in, kick some ass, make some money, and I need the intel anyway. I'm an information dealer, and there is someone that wants information on this place. Going with a hot woman that kicks ass? Major plus for me and who doesn't like playing hero?" Jay then offers a hand toward you, "The name is Jay." He doesn't seem to recognize Kate Kane...but he speaks like a local Gothamite. "As for details, supposedly Roulette runs it. Last one she ran was drugged up like a Christmas tree, but supposedly this one is clean. Rumor has it, her penthouse got blown up by a bunch of heroes, but she got away when she was running the last one. So...want to come play hero with me?" And talk about one odd and wild date offer from a stranger! Kate Kane takes the hand after a moment, "Rebecca." That is her middle name, after all, so it isn't a lie. "Everything is telling me not to do this... But what is life without a little adventure?" She lets go of Jay's hand and moves to her gym bag, scooping it up and slinging it over a shoulder, "Maybe it'll provide more of a challenge than the heavy bag did." She smirks, sinking into the role of a cocky fighter. "If it doesn't, just punch it harder so it squeals," 'Jay' teases. "Just take each fight seriously, but that doesn't mean you can't have fun. You have the skill level to survive and excel at it, otherwise I wouldn't ask," he states bluntly. "I'd offer you some a cup of cream coffee instead," he then teases. As the young man steps outside, he asks, "So, Rebecca...you got wheels, or we take the short cut?" Jay is fine with either, and doesn't seem to doubt that Rebecca can keep up. In answer to Jay's question she raises a hand, which has a fob and a set of keys. Pressing the button on the fob, the nearby crimson Jaguar beeps happily as its alarm is disarmed. 'Rebecca' gets in and presses a button, which causes the passenger door to open on its own, "Just give me directions and I'll have us there in no time flat." *Scene Change* A sound of appreciation, "I'd ask to drive, but I doubt you like me that much." Apparently 'Jay' is bold, but not that crazy. He goes to flop inside, and Rebecca may notice the handgun at his lower back, briefly exposed with the movement of his hoodie. He actually gives directions, which takes them out to Sumerset actually, past the Clocktower. There is a waterfront warehouse that has some lights peeking out of half covered windows, and plenty of VERY rich cars out under car port roofs so they aren't too obvious. The parking lot isn't very well lit. Kate Kane eyes all of the fancy cars as she pulls up, "Well. It looks like you're telling the truth. I half expected this to be some elaborate way of mugging me. Good to see I was wrong." She crawls out of the car, taking her bag with her. Rebecca sets it on the hood of the car and pulls out a sweat shirt, slipping it on over her sports bra, "Is there anything in particular I need to know, Jay?" Zipping the bag up, she slings it over a shoulder and heads towards the warehouse. To herself, Kate is wondering what the hell she is doing. Going into a situation with zero intel? Might as well go in blind and deaf. But there was something about Jay she couldn't quite put her finger on. Yet. Best to let it play out and see. "Umm...seriously? I'd pick an easier target than someone that had Israeli military training," Jay says a bit dryly. "Anyway, I'm a lover, not a fighter," making a jest. But he watches you prep and gets out of the car, his eyes lingering on the jag. "Hell...nice car." But he then follows obediantly. "I haven't gotten in the building before." The last time he tried, he actually kicked the ass of one guard and ran from the other two cause he was here as 'Jay', and they said street trash wasn't welcome except as punching meat. Fun times, really. "However, you can say I'm your date, your toy, your manager, whatever you want. I'll act the part. You can choose to watch, but honestly, I don't see you chickening out. I suggest you participate and let loose some. They likely start you out with small fry most likely cause you got money, get the excitement up. Bet heavily on yourself, tempt them. Bigger the show, the more fun you have, and the more intel we can gather so you get to be the hero. As for Roulette, she's dangerous, and has a teleporting device. Catching her will be a pain in the butt, so best to just gather intel and get out.. If something happens, I get you out, screw the intel. I'm not risking a pretty face like yours, let alone talent like yours, on something this small." Kate Kane glances back at Jay as she heads towards the warehouse doors and the guards, "Yeah. I can't say my date or toy. If they recognize me in here they'll know that as a lie. Manager it will have to be." She doesn't wait to explain HOW they may know her and doesn't give him time to question it. Stopping in front of the guards, she looks them up and down, "I'm here to fight. This is my manager. He watches my back." Emerald eyes narrow, she expects the guards to give her a hard time or straight up laugh in her face. "Ah hell, crush my dreams early on, don't you Rebecca?" Jay sighs at that. "Ah well, still can enjoy your company, and get turned down repeatedly. It's the effort that counts...wait, I call bullshit on that one." But Jay then snaps to attention when the guards are approached. The guards frown, "Seriously, you actually found a fighter? Here we thought you were going to enter yourself in meat?" Another guard says, "She really a fighter though?" Jay just grins white toothed at the guards, "I'm not that beautiful to enter myself. She can handle the entry fee, anyway, I only go for the ones with the best class and talent boys. She can fight, and she will win." A snort from one of the guards, "You should dump the street trash," is what he tells Kate. But the guard will then tell Kate the entry fee and show them the entrance to the fight pits. Kate Kane reaches into her bag for her wallet. A thousand dollars is a helluva entry fee, but she has it. She grins when the man calls Jay street trash, "I'll take that under advisement." She hands the money over and nods, "Thanks." So polite. Rebecca heads through the door to the fight pits, eyes darting here and there, studying everything and everyone intently. The weird thing perhaps, Jay didn't even blink at being called street trash, he just...accepts it, or perhaps agrees with it. Though when the two of you walk away, he smiles strangely, "Hope I catch him later and get to break his hands." There is violence shimmering beneath the surface with Jay...dark violence. Inside the fighting prep area are a number of large and wiry fighters, they are quiet and don't really talk to each other, and a few do have manager. They stare at the two of you. Jay actually asks, "You have padded gloves on you, to protect your knuckles? Don't know where these guys have been before," so Jay isn't kidding. "If you don't, we can see if you can wear mine." Strange that for someone that he is using, he is also looking out for in a way. His eyes dark about attentively, noting cameras, escape routes, guards, communication methods, and so on. Kate Kane looks at her workout gloves, not padded. She grunts, "Yeah. I could use a pair. I'd rather not have broken knuckles.. Again." Rebecca eyes a couple of the fighters, "No other women here. Typical." While Jay scans the area, Rebecca does the exact same thing. The fighters are not that important, she instead studies the layout of the place much like Jay is doing. That is what she is doing when one of the managers approaches Rebecca and exclaims, "Say. Ain't you Kate Kane? The rich girl?" Inwardly Kate swears, she'd hope to keep her cover longer than this, "No. I get asked that a lot. You think that rich bitch would be here to fight?" She laughs. After a moment the man laughs too, "Yeah. Guess you're right. Damn. You're a dead ringer for her..." He wanders back to his fighter. "Hell, broken knuckles suck," Jay says as if from experience. He pulls a pair of black gloves from his front pocket of his hoodie and holds them out to Kate. They likely be a touch too big, but they are...surprisingly expensive ones. Apparently Jay does invest what money he has in stuff worth while. They aren't overly padded either to interfere with the 'feel' of the opponent, but would provide some impact protection. They are the type of gloves that superheroes sometimes use. Jay then smirks, "Kate Kane huh?" But he doesn't poke and prod. Rather he says, "Well Rebecca? Looks like we are being signaled up to the fighting gate. I'm going to head toward the viewing area for the manager. Some quick tips," and Kate will feel something was palmed into her front pocket. There his a whisper to her ear as if giving her advice, and he is: "Taser, enough to bring down a 300 pound guy, custom made. Have fun, but use your head, that's my best advice. Life is meant to be lived, right? Being dead and boring sucks hard core." But Jay then walks with Kate to the ring master, though does do so slowly if she has something to say back. Kate Kane pauses on the way, handing the taser back to Jason, "I either win on my own power, or I lose. Thanks though." Kate eyes Jason, "Are these fights to the death or something?" That would change everything. She pulls the gloves on, fastening the straps down securely. Flexing her fingers, she looks at Jason expectantly. Making no move towards the arena before he answers the question. "No, but don't trust that someone wouldn't end you if they could for the money for it," Jay warns. He accepts the tazer back, not seeming surprised by the action. He slips it back away into his own pocket. Damn that kid is armed! "Go kick some ass, if blood isn't flying, I'll be disappointed Rebecca. I like it flashy," and Jay grins at that. Only then does he move to the ring master and say, "Rebecca Dragon, and no, no relationship to Richard Dragon," making a bit of a jest. The ring master snorts, "None of Dragon's people be here anyway, they would bring too much trouble. But he then goes, out to announce that Rebecca the Dragon is entering the ring. And this is how rumors get started! Kate Kane nods at Jay, "I'll keep it in mind." With that she enters the arena, most of the crowd cheers for the solitary woman amongst the fighters. Despite their cheers, they generally all bet against her. Kate bounces on the balls of her feet, limbering her arms, legs, and neck up. A few people recognize Kate for who she really is, especially the women in the audience. 'Jay' had moved to the stairs to the manager area. He gets a close look, but there is a bit of a roof over the balcony so he can't see into the crowd very well. He frowns at that. As the crowd screams and the lights shine brightly down below, the next one being introduced and "Stretch Arm Strongman!" A guy comes out, he's pretty built and has unusually long arms. It makes him seem disproportionate. Still, he wasn't nearly as built as some of the other guys in there. Stretch Arm smirks at the pretty girl in front of him. "Think I can get a kiss when I win pretty girl?" He grins, his teeth partially rotted or knocked out, something or another. "Ugh...no wonder she's scared off from men," Jay says as he is low enough to overhear. Stretch Arm Strongman comes in, hands up. Kate just stands there with her hands down to her sides, though she has turned slightly to only expose her left side to the man. Strongman stands there for a couple of seconds, puzzled when the woman before him doesn't even raise her hands to defend herself. Huh. Maybe she gave up? He grins cruelly and throws a straight right at Kate's head. The fight is over already. For Strongman. Kate moves her head to the side, avoiding the attack and reaches up, grabbing Strongman's wrist in an underhanded grip. With her left hand she snaps out a palm strike for the man's elbow, which promptly creates a loud cracking sound. Strongman's elbow is shattered. Still holding his wrist, she steps in, kicking the side of his right knee with her left foot. SNAP! His kneecap is destroyed. Strongman goes down onto one knee, screaming in pain. Which Kate silences by letting go of his wrist and striking him in the temple with a second palm strike from her right hand. Strongman is out. The fight took about five seconds. There is silence and Jason winces, "Brutal, but...not long enough Rebecca...man, wish I had some communicators," he grumbles. He isn't feeling sorry for the guy though! The crowd then goes a bit wild cause it was a totally unexpected ending! Some guards are entering the ring to pull out Strongman who is crying in pain and suffering! The ring master moves over to Rebecca to raise one of her hands, "Rebecca the Dragon! Let's here it for the lady!" More cheering! The ring master then holds the mic to the side, "You better make these fights more entertaining if you want to last here," he advises before releasing Rebecca's wrist. Jay knows another match will be called for Kate cause that one was so short, so he tries to look around, and pulls out a hidden camera to take some photos with just a few shakes of his fingers. Kate Kane drops her hand the moment the ring master lets go. She looks up at the cheering crowds, feeling vaguely disgusted with the people that are happy to watch someone get dismantled. Despite that, she grins at the ring master, a totally unsettling grin, "Oh. You want flash? I can give you flash." She bounces on the balls of her feet, watching the pit entrance. Kate isn't even breathing hard yet. At about that time something is thrown from the crowd and it lands right on Kate's head. Startled, Kate pulls the item from her hair and looks at it, holding it up enough that the crowd and everyone can see what it is... A black, lacy thong. This warrants a grin and a small laugh, she makes a big show of folding the article of clothing up and putting it in her pocket. Jay glances over at it, and then face palms. Yes, palm to face. "Ugh..." But he has apparently had enough, cause after the next announcement... "Manny Mantle!" It's a thin guy, but he's quick and fast, and he does some flashing moves and flips as he enters the ring! He then glares over at Kate. He doesn't speak or speak things up. ...Jay is gone when the next spotlight grazes where the managers usually are to watch over their fighters. It wasn't easy, he flip up and squeezed in a gap between the roofing of the balcony and the railing of the seating for the rich. And he slips through as carefully as possible, to draw as little attention as possible. With the fighters having entered the ring and the little 'show', it hopefully keeps them distracted. Kate looks Manny up and down. Her eyebrows raise slightly. This guy might be a bit of trouble. This time Kate raises her hands, spreading her feet into a fighting stance. She extends one hand and crooks a finger, beckoning the fighter to, as they say, bring it. Manny brings it. He charges, then steps to the right, a feint, then to the left and leaps, a jumping sidekick. Kate isn't there to be hit. She's actually under him as he flies by, a quick, vicious jab snaps out, a solid attack that hits Manny right in the groin. She could have hit harder, but she didn't want the fight to end just yet. Manny crashes to the floor, but is able to get himself back up, he is holding himself and glares daggers at the woman. Manny is able to shake most of it off and comes in, more cautiously this time. He snaps out a series of kicks, which Kate either blocks or steps aside. Kate herself offers her own attacks, a few quick punches, a kick or two. All easily blocked or dodged. .... Kate is grinning again. Jay is through the worse of the crowd and close to the so-called raised platform and throne that Roulette sits upon gazing at the drama below her. Roulette smirks, sunglasses covering her eyes as she sips from a glass of wine. She wasn't doing drugs exactly last time, but it was mind influencing. Still, doing things the old fashioned ways has its benefits, the Bats haven't harassed her thus far. In the meantime, Jay makes use of the mini-camera to take more photos and get a good look around at the guards and some of the attendees. He keeps to the shadows however, easily done as it is primarily the ring that is lit up! There are televisions displaying more details on the fight below and showing off Kate's grin. Jay smirks at that, "Crazy ass woman." He actually kinda likes her, pity she's not interested. But Jay concentrates on what he is trying to do, searching for any hidden entry points or exit points, along with layout. Manny actually manages to land a punch, a simple right hook that sends Kate staggering back. The martial artist smirks and holds a hand out, crooking his finger at her. Mimicking Kate's earlier gesture. Kate isn't grinning anymore. A fire is in her eyes. Her entire posture seems to change, the way she holds herself. Nobody looking may realize it, but Kate just became Batwoman in her own mind. The woman walks towards Manny, confident and extremely hostile. Manny unloads on the woman, snap kicks, roundhouse kicks, palm strikes, hooks, jabs, straight punches. Kate blocks or dodges each and every one of them. Then Manny tries a simple front kick and the redhead catches his ankle with a hand, she jerks the man towards her, throwing him off balance. As Manny stumbles forward Kate releases a front thrust kick that hits Manny right in the chest. Manny goes flying backwards, landing on his back some six feet away from the woman. He tries to get back up, but Kate is on him. A straight left jab breaks the man's nose, a right hook dislocates his jaw. The crippling attack is followed by a stomp of her left foot on Manny's right, toes break. Kate steps back, pauses, then goes into a spin, a roundhouse kick hits Manny in the chest again and sends him back even further than last time. Manny doesn't get back up. The crowd is going wilder this time! It was a longer fight, Kate got hit, and then she kicked ass! The ring master is entering the ring again to announce the winner, though he whispers, "Good job. Could be bloodier though." Always advice to make a better show! The spot lights zooms in on Rebecca the Dragon as the ring master declares her winner and everything! Well, as that happens, Jay is finding himself face-to-face with someone that actually makes him stutter, "I...umm...Talia...I...was just going...." Talia al Ghul is down at the bottom stairs of the raised platform that Roulette sits, and she says, "Oh really Jaybird?" And you know what, maybe he shouldn't have been standing there stunned for a moment, cause Talia's right hook HURTS! He stumbles back and actually falls on a metal grating, that suddenly yanks apart from under him! He doesn't go into a pit or anything so dramatic, rather 'Jay' goes down an almost slide and hits the ground as the other knocked out guy is pulled back and he grunts at impact. The ring master is running out of the ring and the gate gets closed behind him with a quick snap! Including the other gate! 'Jay' is picking himself up, his lower lip busted open. "That...didn't go as planned." And the grating above is closed once more and the beautiful and dark Talia al Ghul stands atop it when the spotlight soon shining not only on the ring, but also on her and Roulette. Roulette appears to be laughing, though Talia has a mic near her. "Really Jaybird, this is what you left my protection for? I made you better than you ever were in the past, and now you are -wasting- it! I even heard...you almost killed Batman, an...impressive feat." Though she sort of sounds conflicted there. Jaybird has rolled to his feet, his hoodie having fallen off his head due to the action and he reaches up to snatch it back up quickly before a camera catches a good look, but Kate may have. Black haired, blue eyed...very Robin'ish in looks in that way. Roulette had stood up, posing her sexy stuff up there with one exposed leg and she raises a glass to the air, as if to salute Talia. Kate Kane jerks her gaze to Jay as he enters the ring, well, slides/falls into the ring. Frowning, she looks up at Talia and Roulette. That woman mentioned Batman... Jay almost killed Batman? Jaybird? She wonders, some questions are answered, but more questions come up. That's how it always is. "I'm taking it that your scouting mission wasn't a complete success?" She asks Jay as her eyes go back to Talia and Roulette. Doesn't seem to be a quick way up to them. Kate growls softly, "Well? Now what?" Jaybird then says, "Try not to get killed by my ex-lover?" That is what he whispers to Rebecca anyway! He then shifts his body as if to go between Kate and Talia. He calls up then, "Seriously, an al Ghul associating with a common criminal? I expected better of you Talia! Don't tell me you lost your edge along with your son?" Talia grits her teeth, though it may not be obvious to those further from her. Roulette is giving a motion of slicing her throat. Apparently she didn't appreciate the remarks. Talia raises a hand to her ear when something is spoken into it and she nods. She then looks down into the pit, "Well, you and your new little girlfriend get a little gift. If you make it out alive, why don't you come back? I'll show you if I 'lost my touch', my Jaybird." And suddenly weaving through the crowd and dropping down into the pit are black clothed ninjas! Yes, ninjas! Jaybird sighs dramatically, "Of course, League of Assassins, this is totally not my night. So....umm...I owe you dinner not-girlfriend?" And of course, Jay pulls out the gun hidden at his lower back with practiced eased and actually shoots a ninja dead. "Ninjas aren't people, it's O.K." A pause. "Bats is sooo going to glare disappointed at me if he finds out," he ends in a grumble that Kate might overhear as the duo is attacked by...NINJAS! Well. Crap. Ninjas. That's new. She puts one hand, and then another into her pants, around each bare leg is strapped a weapon. When her hands are pulled out she gives a flick of a wrist and two batons extend out with a soft clicking sound. The black metal gleaming in the spotlight. She turns to face the charging ninjas. Okay Kate. These are not common thugs or gangbangers. These are trained assassins, soldiers. Jay said League of Assassins. Alright. Ninjutsu, Jujutsu, Kenpo, Karate, and probably Judo too. Kate keeps herself on a tight leash, never making a move she doesn't have to make, never letting anyone get behind her, and never providing mercy. One ninja throws a shuriken, which she promptly bats out of the air. A quick step and she is in range of that ninja, which doesn't even have a chance to draw his sword before he receives a double tap of Kate's batons to his head. One down. Another ninja attacks and performs an overhead slash that would cut Kate in two. She meets the attack by crossing her batons and catching the blade between the X formation. A foot launches up and hits the masked attacker in the groin. Hard enough to lift him off his feet several inches. He goes down without a sound, passed out before hitting the ground. A third moves in and she starts to backpedal, blocking blow after blow with her batons, the katana creating sparks on her weapons from each block. "Niccce," is what Jaybird says when the weapons come out from the hiding place beneath Kate's pants legs. But he's already moving, working to actually cover Kate. His actions are protective and seemingly against his personality. His body is fluid and quick, and he actually manages to use the gun as a way to block a sword as it comes down, taking a chip out of the gun as he kicks out to knock another ninja back before he throws a knife that was hidden to that ninja, jabbing it in the throat. Jaybird continues to move as the crowd cheers, thinking it is a show! He then says, "Bats knows that move...Sensei Akimoto....geez, haven't you gotten fresh blood by now?" And yes, he totally rolls away into a dodge from the sword after tossing it aside with this gun when it comes around again. He rolls toward the downed ninja and takes his sword before he holds it with practiced ease. "She must really hate you guys." A wicked grin comes from Jaybird, "I was her prized pupil," he states flippantly. There is a clang of metal on metal near Kate's right. "So, what type of food do you like since I owe you? I know this awesome wing place." Gawd, the guy even sounds like a Robin in a way with how he snarks and taunts! But...Robins don't kill. Kate Kane grunts as she continues to backpedal for the moment. Kate isn't particularly chatty in the middle of combat, all her focus is on the fight at hand. She drops her batons suddenly, they hit the ground with a dull clang. The ninja hesitates, puzzled by the action, which is exactly the point. Kate shows that the ninjas and Manny weren't the only acrobats here by flipping right over the ninjas head, as she flies by she grabs the ninja by the shoulders with both hands. Using the momentum of her jump she lands behind the ninja, bending over, all her muscles working as she hurls the ninja away, who slams into a wall with a loud thud. Scooping up her batons, she charges the ninja, one strike to the shoulder, a second to the skull. That attacker is down and out. Kate turns and comes up behind the ninja Jay is presently combating. She sweeps his legs out from under him and her baton bounces off the man's skull before he can get back up. The redhead looks at Jay, "You're not my type. Sorry." "Hey, was only offering free food, not sex. I saw you pocket the thong," Jay states before he spins about, low to the ground as Kate catches her breath and slices into the kneecaps of a ninja trying to come up behind him. He goes down with a scream. He then goes to use that gun he wasn't particularly using earlier and shoots at the hinges of the gates. "Jaybird, I expect you back here...," the warning clear. If Jaybird doesn't come back, Talia sounds like she will hunt him down. "Yay me," Jay grumbles beneath his breath as he goes to kick the gating down. Luckily it was the swing open and not the drop down. He then leads the way into the fighter rest area which appears empty now. "I did -not- expect her here, not in a million years," he swears. "I wouldn't have brought you if I did," he states firmly. Closest to an apology Rebecca is likely to get. He looks paranoid, looking about for more assassins. He licks his lower lip, getting rid of some of the moist blood anyway, some of it already dried and caked though. Kate Kane pauses before leaving the arena. She takes both batons in one hand and raises the other towards Talia and Roulette, middle finger extended. A small smirk at the women before leaving through the door. "What the hell is this, Jay? You know Batman somehow. Who are you?" She jogs up ahead and gets in front of Jason, "I think I deserve some answers here." Kate stares at Jason, emerald eyes glittering in the low-light of the rest area. There is a narrowing of Talia's eyes, and Roulette tosses her glass into the ring which shatters at Kate's actions. "Ah hell, did you seriously just flick off....shit, I hope you have a safe place to stay...wait, no place be safe for you now," Jay grumbles as he moves out. He opens the door, no resistance, and no guards outside. "They are letting us go....," and he doesn't fully understands why. "And ya, I know him. Almost killed him too, and no, I don't want to talk about it," his tone sounding conflicted rather than bragging. "Basically, I owe my so-called life to Talia al Ghul, she runs a splinter faction of the League of Assassins. I ended up dumping her and running away, traveled the world, killed a bunch of bad guys. Finally came home to Gotham, got into it with the Bat Family, and...we now have a sort of...truce. The question is what the hell I'm going to do with you." He is hurrying to your car, keeping a lookout for cameras and guards...both seem absent. "For now...let's just drive," after he checks under the frame for any explosives. Yes, PARANOID! "And there just went my three month streak of no killing," he adds with a grumble. "I was doing so well too...." Kate Kane gets in her car, throwing the batons into the backseat. Pressing a button, the car roars to life and she speeds away, back into Gotham. A bruise is forming on her cheek where Manny managed to hit her. "I really don't care if you don't want to talk about it, JAYBIRD. Who the hell..." The car comes to a screeching stop as her mind puts together a bunch of details. The use of guns and killing. The martial arts training. Knowing Batman. No one that kills gets a truce with the big guy. Who does that profile fit? Aw crap. She stares straight ahead for a moment as realization dawns. Her voice is soft when she speaks, "You're Red Hood." It sounds more like a statement than a question. The sword is adjusted as Jay settles into the seat. He is silent for a bit, before he says. "Yes," deciding not to lie. "I was gathering information on the fighting ring to shut it down." He examines the sword, hrming slighting as if in approval of its quality. "And I don't suggest calling the cops in on this. They will either disappear, or if Talia decides to take a stand, a lot of innocent people will end up dead. She's completely insane, I should know, her favorite quote is looking at the old man and saying," and Jay gets a mocking tone, "My love." He rolls his eyes at that, which likely isn't visible to Kate. "Anyway, that's my issue, not yours. I got a bunch though, I can give you some," cracking another joke. "So...Red Hood isn't that publicized, you follow me on twitter or something?" Yes, he has a twitter account AS Red Hood. "Your body conditioning and training is master level as well. You aren't one of Batman's though. Wildcat operates out here though, so does Question...," he's probing. Kate Kane puts the car back in gear and resumes driving, "Like you said. I'm not one of Batman's." She slows down some, actually not running red lights now, "That shouldn't be hard to figure out, Jay." Hands gripping the wheel tightly, she decides to reciprocate the trust, hoping she isn't making a grave mistake, "I'm Batwoman." Kate watches from the corner of her eye Jay's reaction. There is silence, then, "Batwoman? Seriously?" Another moment of silence, "I thought people were kidding when they said there was a Batwoman." Another pause. "That's kinda hot. But I get it, I get it, I'm not your type." Apparently, he's getting used to rejection...maybe he should stop trying. "So...Rebecca...," still being respectful enough not to use Kate Kane, "How do you feel about being a target to one bad ass organization and one petty as shit criminal?" The latter being Roulette. "You might want to lay very low for a while," he advises, "While I deal with this." Yep, still apparently trying to protect Kate anyway! Then again, she didn't come off as a chicken before... Kate Kane pulls to the curb, putting the car in park. She remains silent for a few moments before answering Jay, "I'm not a target. They're the targets now." Kate presses a button and the passenger door swings open, "They will reap what they sow." "I don't know you, Jay. I barely trust you. But I will see this thing through with you. Nobody sics ninjas on me and gets away with it." Emerald eyes turn towards Jay, "Now get out. I've gotta make plans." A smirk at that, "Keep safe. Don't make me ask one of the little batlings to look after you," he teases. He then moves to climb up, taking the sword with him. But he does pause to lean down and look in the car. "By the way...sucky that the drama showed up, but...I had fun, and love your moves. If you ever change your mind...," and he grins wickedly, flashing white teeth at Kate. "Anyway, you can leave a message for me at Grant's. He will give me a hard time, but he will deliver it." He then steps away from the car after adding, "Don't forget to check for tracers." Kate Kane snorts, "Do I look like a rookie? I already checked for tracers. Tch." She grins at Jason, "I'll tell you what, Jay. If I ever get a craving for manflesh, I'll look you up. But I wouldn't hold your breath." The door closes and she drives off like a... Well. Like a bat out of hell.